Small mechanical movements produced during hard disk vibrations can be a promising source of electrical energy that can be harvested and eventually stored for utilization by other associated electronic devices. The selection of energy harvester for converting these low amplitude vibrations or vibrations generated from other mechanical motions into a meaningful electrical energy depends upon the cost effectiveness, reliability and profile of the harvester. Significantly, also important is to consider the low frequency mechanical output of the hard disk drives that is not in the continuous signal form that can be stored and utilized for continual charging or powering devices on power failure or powering the operations of micro-electronics, micro controllers and processors, especially in datacenters.
Improvising upon the efficiency of energy capture generated in the form of low magnitude local vibrations and converting it into a meaningful electrical energy remains an everlasting challenge. In this light, it will be advantageous to realize an energy harvesting system that could glean ambient power, i.e. power stored in local vibrations and convert this into useful electricity.